Sept péchés capitaux
by Traffy. D
Summary: L'explication ( de mon point de vue ) du vampirisme de nos vampires chéris
1. Chapter 1

Le pauvre. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne savait qui il avait été. Car c'était ça. Il n'était plus rien. A moins que l'on considère une ombre flouté qui tombée, à peine visible aux yeux des passants comme quelque chose.

Parce qu'on se préoccupe de lu ?

_Je n'existe plus._

Un choc contre son bras. Puis celui-ci se répercute dans tout son corps dans d'horribles craquements. Cela devrait faire très mal. Mais cela il ne le ressent pas. Son corps subit mais lui n'est pas là. Son esprit est ailleurs, dans un monde de nuages cotonneux. Il est endormis parmi ces créations célestes.

Cela ne devrait pas être là sa place ? Parmi les cieux ?

_Mon existence s'envole._

On l'a traité de tout les noms. Paresseux. Incompétent. Faignant. Déprimant. Incapable. Et tant d'autres… tous l'on dit. Même ses parents.

Ses parents ? Parce qu'il a eut des parents ?

_Je me dirige vers les astres._

Ils ont essayé de le changer. De changer sa nature. Mais non. Il est et restera ainsi.

A t'il essayer ? Ce n'est plus cette erreur de la nature que tout le monde déteste ?

_J__'ai été stupide pour croire._

Il n'en peux plus. Il ne se souvient même plus de son prénom. A part l'unique surnom qu'une des personnes les plus indulgentes lui avait donnée.

A t'il eu des amis ?

_Mais_ _quelque chose m'attire._

Alors ce vide si attirant. La fin. Celle de son monde. Définitive. Il a déjà essayer de le supprimer de lui même mais il n'arrivait pas complètement. Pour détruire tout un monde, il faut aussi qu'il détruise son créateur. Lui donc.

Est il sûr qu'il soit tous morts ?

_Le sang._

Il est en sang. Mais ce n'est pas que le sien. Dans cette ruelle, affalé sur le sol. Il est seul.

Quel est son nom ?

_Mon monde devrait s'éteindre._

Les autres sont morts. Il les a tué. Tous. Les uns après les autres.

Quel est son nom ?

_Quelle est cette ombre penchée sur moi ?_

Il les tué.

Quels est leurs noms ?

_J'ai mal finalement._

Il sent que quelqu'un le mord. Mais il n'arrive pas à réagir. Immobilisé.

Quel est son nom ?

_Je les déteste._

Soudain, une décharge lui traverse le bras. Mais il ne réagit pas. Ces yeux se rouvrent et ils papillonnent. Les pupilles sont rouges. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'a plus mal. Alors des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il renifle et elles se tarissent.

Il ne comprend pas. Pourtant il y a quelques secondes il était étendus là sur le sol où l'on voit encore la marque de son corps.

C'est ce qu'il a voulu faire. Détruire son monde. Il sourit. Finalement il n'est pas mort. C'est dommage.

Il entend. Des mots volages murmurés dans une oreille encore sifflante. A cause d'une certaine chute.

Sleepy Ash. La fin de son monde. La fin du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jouons. Sans s'arrêter. Une ronde infini. Sans se préoccuper de rien. Pour ignorer le monde qui nous entoure. _

Le petit garçon avance. Ses pas résonne dans le couloir de l'orphelinat.

_Chantons, dansons, amusons-nous. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. _

Dans ses mains, il tient un chapeau comme ceux de ces magiciens qu'il aime tant.

_Ne nous soucions pas des conséquences. Vivons sans nous soucier. Car c'est comme ça que je veux vivre. Sans regret. Je veux faire ce qu'il me plaît de faire._

Il se dirige vers une salle vide de son. Il ouvre la porte, attrape une serviette et essuie le chapeau. La serviette se teinte de pourpre.

_Venez. Suivez moi. Promis on ne s'arrêtera pas. Jamais. _

Il pose sur sa tête et une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres rosées.

_Car c'est ainsi. Nous vivrons jusqu'au bout, sans jamais s'arrêter. _

Il repart dans ce couloir si sombre et se mêle aux ombres.

_Personne n'a le droit de nous arrêter. Personne n'a le droit de nous dire quoi faire. Personne ne peut le faire. _

Il frotta son cou.

_Et quinconce essaierait, mourra. _

On peut sur la peau laiteuse, deux marques de crocs.

_Nous sommes seuls, nous sommes libres, nous sommes égoïstes et ceux jusqu'à la fin. _

Il grimace, la touchait lui fait mal. Mais _il _a promit qu'il ne sentirait bientôt plus rien.

_Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je le ferais tout seul. _

Il lèche ses lèvres. Elles ont un goût de fer. C'est bon. Et chaud.

_Le monde est un immense terrain de jeu. Le mien. J'en suis sûr. Et nous jouons au dés dessus. A celui, qui aura le plus de chance. _

_Lances les dés, c'est ton tour. _

_Si tu gagne, rejoues, si tu perds tombes. _

_Si tu refuses meurs. _

_C'est mon jeu. C'est moi qui décide. _

Dans le noir, des sourires ensanglantés


End file.
